


In Service

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther borrows Merlin for the evening and demands that Merlin assist with his bathing ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the 2011 summerpornathon challenge that required filling a KMM prompt. I chose this one: _Canon era. Uther borrows Prince Arthur's manservant for the evening. He demands that Merlin assist with his bathing ritual, and instructs Merlin to thoroughly clean his bottom with his mouth. (Post bath, please.)_

  
“I’d like your assistance at my bath tonight.” Uther’s grey eyes raked over Merlin, cold and slick, as if his gaze could seep into secret, private places. It made Merlin want to scrape at his skin.

“What?” Merlin blurted. Why him? Uther rarely paid him any attention. Dread slithered in the pit of his stomach.

Uther’s gaze flicked over his form, quick as a serpent’s tongue. “I’m sure Prince Arthur can spare you for one evening.” His voice was oily, low. Merlin’s confusion multiplied.

 

 

 

“You’re late,” Uther said, voice curt, when Merlin rushed in with the hot water, arms quivering with its weight. Uther watched Merlin carefully as he plucked off his gloves, finger by finger, and then threw them down on the desk. Merlin stared at the king’s pale, bare hands.

Uther glided around the desk. “Get off my clothes.”

Merlin thought longingly of his cozy little bed, then nervously divested Uther of his clothes, eyes averted from his nakedness. When Uther settled into the bath, Merlin finally let himself relax, his eyes roaming away from the bath, anywhere but Uther.

That was a mistake.

“Merlin, use the washing cloth.” His heart sank.

Uther’s eyes were heavy on him as he wiped the cloth over Uther’s shoulders, arms and chest. The intimacy was unnerving; Merlin’s cheeks heated. Done at last, he was about to stand up when Uther grabbed his wrist. Merlin’s breath caught.

“You’re not done yet.” Merlin stared, heart racing, as Uther led Merlin’s hand downward. Hand clasped tightly around Merlin’s, eyes glittering, Uther rubbed the cloth over his balls and stirring cock. “One needs assistance in some matters,” he said, dark gaze pinning Merlin down.

Merlin should make some excuse, run to find Arthur, do something. But he was frozen in place by an odd mixture of fascination, fear and something else he didn’t dare name, simmering low in his gut.

Uther wanted something from him. Merlin’s mind spun with possibilities. He could almost feel the balance of power shifting in his favour.

“Let me,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of this.” He took the cloth from Uther and carefully washed the tender flesh of his upper thighs, lower abdomen...his burgeoning erection. He dragged the cloth slowly over the king’s naked body, occasionally letting his hand linger. Uther’s eyes were on Merlin like a brand, his breathing fast.

Merlin stared at Uther’s cock, now a stiff rod jutting imperiously out of the cooling water. His mouth watered; desire unfurled like something long used to the dark, blinking in the sun.

Oh god, what was he doing?

Uther abruptly clambered out of the tub. “Now, you will come to the bed and clean my bottom with your mouth. Thoroughly.”

Shocked, Merlin moved to the bed, feet heavy. He looked at Uther’s body, still powerful under sagging flesh. Without royal accoutrements, he was just a man, vulnerable as any other; his hands clenching the bedding, his most intimate parts exposed. Merlin swallowed. Uther had no idea that Merlin could kill him with a single gesture.

He could do this. Merlin put a hand on Uther’s clammy flank; they both shuddered. He ran his hand over Uther’s buttocks, down between his legs, pulled gently at his balls. To his shame, the vague sense of arousal sharpened.

“Your mouth.” Uther demanded, his breath harsh against the sheets.

“Yes, sire.” He applied his tongue to the back of Uther’s thigh and cautiously licked up to his arse. Hand on Uther’s hip, he nosed into the cleft, circled the hole with his tongue. The skin was rippled and tight, still warm from the bath; Uther trembled.

He quelled his panic, tried not to think, just closed his eyes and let his tongue dance around the sensitive ring of flesh, wringing a groan from Uther.

Magic licked hungrily through Merlin’s limbs. Uther Pendragon - laid out before him like a trussed chicken, thoroughly debased.

He longed to draw out more helpless sounds from Uther. Gingerly, he poked his tongue into the hole. The intimacy of it shook him to the core, fed the magic that bubbled under his skin, itching to escape.

He probed the hole slowly, almost tenderly. Uther whimpered and he sped up the pace, mercilessly laving, jaw strained from the awkward position. Uther rocked up into Merlin’s mouth, jerked himself with his hand. Merlin’s erection pressed tight against his britches and magic flashed through him, urging on the deeper delving of his tongue.

Uther was practically begging. The sight brought Merlin to the brink of orgasm. Unbidden, magic filled his mouth - a spell that would forever keep him safe from Uther Pendragon, eliminate the constant fear of discovery.

He thought of his mother, Arthur and Gaius – their trust in him. Sighing, he pushed the magic back down.

Another lick and a stroke were all it took for Uther to grunt, “yes!” before collapsing on the bed. His face covered with his arm, he quietly murmured, “That is all, Merlin. You may go.”

Merlin hastened to leave, ashamed of his excited state and anxious to relieve himself. Before he’d taken even a step, however, Uther’s iron grip encircled his wrist and pulled him close. “Take care with your words, Merlin. And if I hear that you’ve served Prince Arthur or any other in this fashion...,” he said, breath harsh on Merlin’s face. His mouth curled. “There’s an antechamber right off this room that’s unoccupied. You might find it more comfortable than your current arrangement.”

Merlin blanched. “Yes, sire. I’ll keep that in mind. Sire.”

Uther eyed him calculatingly before roughly grabbing the front of Merlin’s tunic and crushing their mouths together so hard it hurt. Merlin’s heart stopped and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if Uther was planning to keep him there forever. Then Uther flung him away. “See that you do, boy. Now go.”

Merlin stumbled blindly towards the door. Perhaps he should have used that spell after all. But there was always tomorrow.


End file.
